ftlfandomcom-20200223-history
Engi Research Station
You arrive at a smoldering Engi research station, its distress call unanswered - attacked by pirates or Mantis most likely. There may be someone left alive, or else something of value left on board. # Board the station. #* You send an away team to investigate, but there's nothing save for the acidic stench of burnt Engi parts. This place is dead. #** Nothing happens. #* Your away team reports a wounded Engi and a functioning drone schematic. Then someone yells. The station reactor is overloading and they're running out of time! #*# Save the Engi! #*#* One of your crew valiantly grabs the Engi and throws it into the airlock right before the reactor blows and the automatic blast doors slam shut. You have no choice but to mourn their sacrifice and move on. #*#** You lose 1''' random crewmember. #*#*** Clone Bay: The brave crewmember's clone strides from the Clone Bay, rather full of themself after such a heroic act. #*#**** The Engi who was saved offers to join your crew. #*#***** You receive '''1 Engi crewmember and a low amount of scrap. #*#* Your crew return safely to the airlock with the injured Engi and you put some distance on the station before it blows. The Engi, impressed by your crew, volunteers to join you. #*#** You receive 1''' Engi crewmember and a '''low amount of scrap. #*#Save the drone schematic. #*#* Your away team heads home with the goods, but as they transfer back to the ship, a small explosion blows the airlock and one of the crew is sucked out into space! #*#** You lose 1''' random crewmember and receive a '''low amount of scrap. #*#*** Clone Bay: Fortunately, your crewmember was close enough to the ship for the Clone Bay to revive them. #*#* The Engi don't feel things the same way other species do. They'd want the tech to be saved. Your crew return safely to the airlock with the drone control and you put some distance on the station before it blows. #*#** You receive a low amount of scrap and a drone. #*# Save yourselves! #*#* It's a tough order, but your crew's lives are the priority. They drop everything and return to ship unharmed. You put some distance on the station before it blows. #*#** You receive a low amount of scrap. # Ignore it. #* The place looks in bad state, probably nothing of use there. Time to move on. #** Nothing happens. # #* You scan the ship. # #* You scan the ship. Second Scan Scans reveal the station's reactor is overloading! Not only that, but an injured Engi and a functioning drone schematic are still on board! There's not time for both... # Save the Engi! #* Your away team heads straight for the Engi and returns with time to spare. You put some distance on the station before it blows and the Engi is so impressed by your crew that they volunteer to join you! #** You receive 1''' Engi crewmember and a '''low amount of scrap. # Save the Drone Schematic! #* The Engi don't feel things the same way other species do. They'd want the tech to be saved. Your away team heads straight for the goods and returns with time to spare. You put some distance on the station before it blows. #** You receive a low amount of scrap and a drone. Trivia This event is called "DISTRESS_ENGI_REACTOR" in the datafiles. Category:Crew Risk